


Awake and Alive

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Other, but hes not really dead, chato dies, its cannon and its been three years., so if this is a spoiler idk what to tell you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Months after the "incident" with the enchantress, you're still learning to cope with loss





	Awake and Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

In Greek mythology it is believed that humans were original created with two faces, four arms and four legs. Zeus believed they were too powerful and split them in half. He doomed this new species to spend their lifetimes searching for their other half, and sometimes they did find this soulmate, in spite of the damnation of the gods.

When Y/N met Chato, she believed he was her destined other half. This was regardless of Waller’s need for a ‘handler’ for the pyrokinetic, she had something real with the broken man and he with her. Fuck, they loved each other more than words could describe, but even that could only last for so long. When Y/N’s other half sacrificed himself for the destruction of the being ‘Incubus’, she was devastated. She felt empty without the warm arm around her waist and his slightly ominous presence at her side, protecting her, loving her. When he made the decision that martyrdom was the only option left, anyone could see the look of pure agony on Colonel Y/N’s face. With a scream of protest and a wave of fire, he was gone, leaving nothing to bury.

The battle ended and Y/N shut down hard, eating, drinking and sleeping only as much as was needed to function. Bless Flag for convincing Waller to let her grieve, even going so far as to get her an apartment, ensuring she was taken care of. So grieve she did, for a month she wallowed in sorrow and pain. As month two rolled around and her tears dried up and she started waking up, reanimating to an emptier world. As the third month rolled around she pulled herself up by her bootstraps and got back to work. She was dimmer than her past self but she was up again, in the world. That was, until a knock at the door ripped everything she had built to shreds once again.

“Coming.” Y/N called. Her soldier like gait thumped against the floor boards as she habitually checked for the gun on her belt. The chain lock caught the door at an inch. Her breath froze in her throat. Even with only a sliver of a view she recognized the Hillsider’s jacket. The door slammed closed and her shaky fingers unlocked the door before it swung open, denting the drywall.

Standing in the hallway was her other half. The warm arm around her waist, the ominous presence that made her feel safe. Standing in her hallway was Chato Santana. He looked at her with all the adoration and pain in his heart, still not sure what to do now that he was actually here. It didn’t matter if he didn’t consciously know because his instincts covered for him. They loved each other so much that in all the time they had been apart the pair were still in perfect sync as they surged forward into each other’s arms. Y/N grasped onto him tightly, convincing herself that he was real and alive. Her fingers curled into his jacked, breathing in the almost forgotten scent of smoke and subtle cologne.

“You ain’t easy to find, Novia.” He whispered softly. Her soft hair tickled the side of his face and that alone almost made him break down, right there.

She choked up not able to say more than his name.

I know, I know. I’m so sorry amor.” His hands cradled the back of her neck as he pulled away to look at the face he could never stop loving. Tears streamed down her face and she gave a hiccup of and immeasurably relieved and grateful laugh.

“You-you died. There was n-nothing. I watched you b-blow yourself up.” She whispered.

“I don’t know. I got no idea.” He said, eyes glassy.

“I-it doesn’t matter.” Y/N’s knees grew weak, unexpectedly bringing the pair to the floor. “God, you’re such a dumbass, don’t you ever pull something like th-that again. I thought y-you were dead.” She pressed an innumerable many kisses all over his now tear streaked face. Nose, forehead, cheeks and chin. Anywhere she possibly could.

“Si, si. Of course.” He replied, eyes closing as he rested his forehead against hers and then…

And the he kissed her, or… she kissed him? It didn’t matter really. What was really important was how charged with emotions it was. The emotions behind every tear she had shed since the tragedy of Midway City, every emotion Chato had felt since he woke up scorched and alone in a debris filled alley. Charged with a priceless happiness of two souls reuniting after months of grief. What was also important, was how, in being apart for so long, they were able to notice every little thing. Everything from the subtle taste of salt to the rough feel of his chapped lips, become to the perfect, practically choreographed movements of their lips, as if he had never left.

Maybe Zeus, or whatever entity looked down on them, had taken pity on these two and allowed them to be reunited or maybe it was something else entirely. When Y/N pulled away to look at her love though, it really didn’t matter. He was back, her devil was back in her arms where he belonged and his angel was back in his own. His deep brown, almost black eyes looked into hers and she smiled, sighing.

“You look absolutely terrible love… You’re going to take a shower and a nap, and then tell me everything.” She whispered, wiping the tears from under his black rimmed eyes. Eyes with sleepless bags underneath, obvious despite the ink.

He nodded, chuckling that she was already back to her normal, jokingly demanding ways. Warm calloused thumbs wiped away the last of her tears before he answered. “You ain’t looking so great either, mi amor. I think you should join me.” Chato helped her from the floor, barley letting her go for a second.

When the door clicked closed behind them it wasn’t a door closing, something ending. No, it was something just beginning again. They were awake and alive once again.


End file.
